


Holding onto Patience Wearing Thin

by artemris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, also, and wanda is not in the mood for ur shit today, catcalling is a dick move, well pietro's only rlly mentioned but w/e man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemris/pseuds/artemris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catcalling is a dick move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding onto Patience Wearing Thin

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a joke (and still is) but then my inner feminist showed up whoops  
> imagine quicksilver and the scarlet witch as members of the avengers in the mcu and we're good to go  
> i also have no idea how to write wanda, i've never done it before and i'm not v familiar with her characterisation bcos i've only seen her in a couple comics and video games (basically i know more about her in theory but when it comes to characterisation hahahha what now) but this isn't meant to be a serious piece i literally only wanted to write it so i could make bad puns so shrugs

Wanda smiled stiffly at yet another buffoon offering to buy her a drink. It was a nice gesture, she reminded herself, or at least it would be if they didn't have some ulterior motive that wasn't simply kindness. She didn't need Xavier around to tell her how they pictured the night would end.

She'd just downed her second glass when the catcalling started. She spotted a blur of white and green out of the corner of her vision that was undoubtedly Pietro. She'd warned him to keep his distance before they entered; they were doing some 'undercover' work for SHIELD (although nearly everyone recognised them immediately) and if the crook they were to keep an eye on wasn't put off by Wanda, he would almost certainly make a break for it at the sight of Pietro. She smirked lightly at that. Out of the two of them, she was more likely to cause any real damage, but if a man's stupid enough to write her off simply because she's a woman, why shatter his delusions? He'd just have to see once he pissed one of them off.  
  
"Look, fellas, the Scarlet _Tits_ ," one heavily slurred voice jeered. She pushed herself not to react to it in the hopes that Pietro would stay put too.

"She's ignoring us!" The drunken idiot yelled incredulously, evidently unused to any form of resistance. He took a step closer to her, leaning one elbow on the grimy surface of the bar and placing his other hand on her arm. He was so close she could almost taste the alcohol on his breath from the stench he emitted. "No need to be a Scarlet Bitch, sweetheart."  
  
Wanda turned to him, offering him the gentlest smile she could muster to hide her anger, something she'd learned years ago when she'd been caught thieving or some other petty crime. She settled her right hand on his arm and leaned in closer so that her hair fell betwen them like a curtain, shutting their faces off from the views of the other bar patrons. "Next time you decide to objectify women you don't even know - or, for that matter, women you know - I'll arrange to have SHIELD kill you and dump your body in a 'Scarlet Ditch'."

She tightened her grip on his arm, letting her nails dig in briefly before standing up swiftly and turning to call over her shoulder. "Come, Pietro. Looks like our guy doesn't plan on showing up tonight."  
  
Fury was livid when he found out. Stark laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.


End file.
